Maximilian (Disney)
Maximilian is the secondary antagonist of Disney's 1979 live action film The Black Hole. While having no voice, the sound effects for him were provided by the late Herb Taylor. Role Maximilian is a sinister-looking red robot who aids Dr. Hans Reinhardt alongside the crew of faceless, black-robed android drones, Reinhardt explains that he has lived all alone on the Cygnus for years. After the ship encountered a meteor field and was disabled, he ordered the human crew to return to Earth, but Kate's father chose to remain aboard and has since died. Reinhardt then reveals that he has spent the past twenty years studying the black hole and intends to fly the Cygnus through it. Durant believes that it is possible and asks to accompany Reinhardt on the trip. The rest of the Palomino crew became suspicious of the faceless drones' human-like behavior: Booth sees a robot limping and Holland witnesses a robot funeral and discovers the Cygnus crew's personal items in the ship's living quarters. Old B.O.B. explains that the faceless drones are actually the human crew, who mutinied when Reinhardt refused to return to Earth and had been lobotomized and "reprogrammed" by Reinhardt to serve him. McCrae's father had led the mutiny and was killed. Using telepathic communication, V.I.N.CENT tells Kate the truth about what happened. When Kate tells Durant, he removes the reflective faceplate from a "drone" to reveal the monstrous face of a crew member. Appalled, Durant tries to flee the bridge with Kate, but Maximilian kills him. Reinhardt takes Kate prisoner, ordering his sentry robots to take her to the ship's hospital bay to be lobotomized. Just as the process begins, Holland, V.I.N.CENT, and B.O.B. rescue Kate. Meanwhile, fearing the situation is escalating in an extremely dangerous way, Booth attempts to escape alone in the Palomino. Reinhardt orders the craft shot down, but the weapons fire sends the ship crashing into the Cygnus, destroying its port-side antigravity force field generator. A destructive meteor storm then destroys the starboard generator. Without its null-gravity bubble, the Cygnus starts to break apart under the black hole's huge gravitational forces. Reinhardt and the Palomino survivors separately plan their escape aboard a small probe ship used to study the black hole. Maximilian is ordered by his master to go and prepare the probe ship, but then a large viewscreen falls on Reinhardt, pinning him down. His lobotomized crew stand motionless as he helplessly struggles. Maximilian has a confrontation with the others, and fatally damages B.O.B. before he is damaged by V.I.N.CENT, and drifts out of the broken ship into the black hole. Holland, Pizer, McCrae, and V.I.N.CENT reach the probe ship and launch, only to discover the controls locked onto a flight path that takes them into the black hole. In a bizarre sequence inside the black hole which resembles Heaven and Hell, Reinhardt becomes merged with Maximilian in an infernal landscape populated by a blasphemous group of black-robed specters resembling the Cygnus drones. Next, a floating and angelic figure with long flowing hair passes through a cathedral-like arched crystal tunnel. The probe ship then emerges from a white hole and is last seen flying through space towards a planet near a bright star. Personality Maximilian does not convey what he has a particular idea in words, but his body language does the talking. He is untrustworthy towards anyone whom he does not know, especially when they are considered to be guests. Despite being extremely loyal to his master, he is also known to refuse to obey the rules and will do anything as he causes him to feel happy and satisfied when he kills Dr. Durant, otherwise he just pays no heed to Reinhardt's cry for assistance. Gallery Cap091.jpg Cap059.jpg|Maximilian about to kill Alex Durant. Cap041.jpg Black-hole-disneyscreencaps.com-9985.jpg|Maximilian's defeat. Maximilian-black-hole.jpg Maximillian Attacks.jpg The Black Hole 2.jpg|Maximilian vs. V.I.N.CENT. Tumblr n4vgdoshZz1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Tumblr n7r42fBjBK1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Tumblr neuqrbyfz31qhcrb0o2 1280.jpg Tumblr ngvgssQQNM1qhcrb0o2 1280.jpg Maximillian 1.jpg Maximillian 2.png Navigation Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Genderless Category:Minion Category:Mute